Train
by Sour Sizzle
Summary: Polarshipping. Rated for violence and adult language.
1. Chapter 1

_Train_

It was 10 pm on a Thursday night in the city of Domino Japan. A blonde haired teenager walked through the park with a pocket knife kept between his fists. In a big city it's wise to keep a weapon with you at all times, especially when you're alone because anything can happen to you even/especially if you're innocent. As the blonde teen walked closer he was filled with surprise and relief to see no vandalisms, drug dealers, or gangs any where near by. He sat on a swing and waited, waited for her to show up. Joey thought about what he could say to her without sounding like an immature idiot, which he thought would cause her to leave again. Waiting for what felt like an eternity (which was only three minutes in real time) Joey let out an impatient and nervous sigh.

He heard someone walk up behind him.

"How's it goin hotshot?"

Startled for a second, Joey turned around and locked eyes with the owner of the voice.

"Mai" Joey said wrapping his arms around her, locking her in a tight embrace.

"To tight" chocked Mai.

"Oh, sorry" replied Joey slightly embarrassed as he loosened his grip.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Ok" Mai replied. "I won a tournament."

"I know I saw it on TV, congratulations" said Joey.

"Thanks. Hey look" Mai said staring at the sky, "I never saw the stars this close before."

"Me neither" replied Joey.

"Wanna watch a free show?" she asked.

"Mai Valentine… wants to do something free? I knew it, I must be dreaming" said Joey.

"Shut up" Mai said punching him in the arm playfully.

"Ow." Joey rubbed his arm while taking off his jacket and placing it on the grass. They both lay down gazing at the night sky while telling each other what they've been up to since they last hung out. Mai had apparently won a few dueling tournaments since their previous encounter. They've been talking about practically anything you can think of for the last hour: famous bands, traveling, their family, weird dreams including food and monkeys in them, ECT. Joey said it's the longest conversation he's ever had but he didn't once seem bored or uninterested. To him Mai was the most fascinating person to talk to. He felt he could tell her anything (well almost anything) and tonight he found out how much they really had in common.


	2. Chapter 2

The chill of wind woke him up later that evening. Goosebumps covered his arms. As Joey lazily opened his eyes he felt Mai's body cuddled up against his own. A big grin was plastered across his face as he felt like the most fortunate guy in the world. He had the girl of his dreams lying besides him and for a moment he felt like nothing could go wrong. Just then he felt delicate skin snuggling up against his physique and a hand making its way down his chest.

"Mornin' sunshine" said Joey although it wasn't technically morning. It was 11:30 at night to be exact.

"Morning doll face" she replied with a tint of humor in her voice. Mai stood up, stretched both her arms, and let out a yawn.

"Do you know what time it is?" the girl asked.

"I dun no" he shrugged. "I left my watch at home but knowing my luck it's probably very late."

"Strict curfew?" she replied.

"That's one way of putting it. God, my dads gonna kill me if I come home late again. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your hotel room" said Joey.

"You don't have to" said Mai, "Besides, it kind of seems like you're in a hurry."

"C'mon Mai just let me walk you back to your place. There's real scumbags lurking around this neighborhood at night; I just don't want you to get hurt" spoke Joey.

"I don't need anyone to come to my rescue. I can handle myself" she retorted.

"I know you can but trust me-someone like you don't wanna be caught wandering alone in this part of town. There are creeps out there that will do anything to hurt you. Here, we'll make a compromise; I'll walk you back to your hotel and then I'll go home right afterwards, Deal?" Joey said holding out his palm.

"Deal" Mai replied. They shook on it and left the park walking hand in hand.

"Hey Mai" said Joey.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Why are we walking? Don't you have a car?" he questioned.

"Not anymore" answered Mai, "I sold it."

"What for?" asked Joey.

"Money" was her simple reply.

The five minute walk to Roadway Inn consisted of mostly small talk followed by an awkward silence. When they arrived at the hotel Mai walked up the flight of stairs located in the back of the building.

"See ya Mai. Ring me later" he called from down in the parking lot.

"Ok, bye" Mai replied stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.

Tears were now dripping down from the sky. Of course, that means it's raining out. Joey decided to take a short cut back to his house by walking through an alleyway. When he got home he took his house key out of his left sneaker and unlocked the door. Trying to be as quiet as he could Joey quickly went to the kitchen to make him self a sandwich and then he went up to his room. On his way there he saw his dad passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand.

'At least he's passed out tonight' Joey thought, 'but unfortunately I'll have to deal with the old man tomorrow…'


	3. Chapter 3

It was around eleven am the next day when the teenagers type writer cell phone vibrated. As it vibrated on the desk it inched towards the right, falling on the blonde's head, thus waking him up. He let out a groan while rubbing his head and then reached down; grabbing his cell phone off the floor. He answered the call.

"Hey Mai" he greeted in a tired manner. "What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you mean early-it's eleven am" she stated.

"What?!" he yelled; glancing at the digital clock in his room.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit._

"Joey, are you still there?" Mai asked moments after his outburst.

"Yea I'm still here" Joey replied while multitasking. Besides talking on the phone he was putting on his pants; then his sneakers. After that he put on a clean t-shirt and then his uniform jacket.

"So did you need anything?" he asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any plans tonight" she replied.

"Oh I get it-you're asking me out on a date aren't you?" he teased.

"No. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite guy, that's all" she said innocently.

"Well I told Tristan, Tea, and Yugi I'd hang out at the game shop with them after school and then were supposed to go to the mall afterwards" said Joey.

"I understand" she said, "Maybe some other time."

Joey heard the sound of a tea kettle squeaking on a stove's burner in the background.

"I guess that's a sign saying my breakfast is ready. I'll talk to you later Joey" Mai said about to hang up the phone.

"Mai-wait" interrupted Joey.

"Yea?" she said.

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" she replied.

"Ok well, I really have ta go to school now. I'm two hours late as it is" he said.

She laughed. "So typical; anyways we'll meet up later alright?"

"Ok."

"Later Hun."

Mai hung up.

"Bye. I love you" Joey said. The dial tone had cut him off.

_I'm such an idiot._

Joey went down stairs, forgetting about breakfast (for once) and was about to walk out the door when a cold and intimidating voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your goin' boy?"

"Uh… hey pops. I'm going to school" Joey answered.

His father grunted. "Don't you think it's a little late for that? If I'm not mistaken you're supposed to be there hours ago."

"Sorry pops. I overslept but I'm leaving now" said Joey.

"Wise choice" his father replied. "You should make those choices more often; then maybe your damn school wouldn't be call-in my ass every day asking me why you're not there."

"What do ya mean pops? I leave the house for school every day-where else do you suppose I go?" he asked.

Just then, Joey winced in pain as he felt a couple of blows go to his face.

"Don't be a smart ass" Mr. Wheeler retorted.

Joey walked outside as Mr. Wheeler shut the door behind him. He felt a bruise forming on his cheek and the blood trickling down his nose. He managed to wipe some of the blood away with the sleeve of his jacket but most of it just kept flowing. When he arrived at school he walked into the doors of the building. He walked up three stairs cases and trudged down two hall ways until finally he reached room 1-B.

"Late again Joseph; why am I not surprised?" said a short old woman wearing thick rimmed glasses. Joey didn't say anything as he handed her a tardy slip and took his usual seat in the back of the classroom. Other students looked at him briefly but then went back to their note taking; except for Tea who only kept looking at him with worried eyes and mouthing "What happened" to him.


	4. Chapter 4

45 minutes later the passing bell rang and class was dismissed. The students rushed out of the classroom eager for their lunch break. Joey was the last one out of the room as he trudged slowly through the halls to get to his locker. When he finally got there he realized that everybody else was gone. They were all at lunch.

'_God finally some peace and quiet'_ he said to himself as he inserted a key into the keyhole of his locker. Joey opened the metal vented door and hung up his backpack on one of the hooks inside. He stacked his history book on the middle shelf on top of his geometry text and was about to close his locker when a picture slipped out and dropped to the floor. Joey slowly bent down, picked the photo up and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Mai; taken by Serenity after the Battle City finals. The memory was captured with Mai giving him a kiss on the cheek while he had this big (almost demented like) smile on his face as they held peace signs over each other's heads.

"Hey" greeted a voice behind him.

"Tea" Joey turned around puzzled. "I thought you would be outside having lunch with the guys by now."

"Um… I would but Ms. Chi dock made me stay after class to talk about my low grade on the test" she lied.

"Tea the lowest grade you got in that class was an A minus. Tell me, why would she lecture you about that?" he questioned.

"Ok!" Tea blurted, "The truth is that I'm worried about you."

"Don't be" Joey replied casually closing his locker.

"It's hard not to worry" she retorted. "Every day I see you looking worse and worse."

"Gee thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Joey I'm serious. How'd you get all these wounds? Who did this to you?!" she exclaimed.

Joey had to find a way to stop Tea from yelling so he did the only thing he could think of. He covered her mouth and with her angry muffled protests Joey dragged Tea into the nearest physicality and shut the door behind them. Loud clanking heels were heard outside in the hall. They made an obnoxious _cluck _sound with every step they took. The sounds vanished quickly and when they did Tea harshly removed Joey's hand from her mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!" she asked.

"Tea shut up" Joey replied in a loud whisper. "You almost got us caught. That was Principal Victoria walking down the hall."

"Oh…" Tea replied looking at her surroundings. They were standing in a room completely covered with tile except for the ceiling which was painted white and had writing and graffiti plastered all over it. Tea noticed several signatures and gang trade marks written on the stalls and she noticed… the urinals.

"You dope. Why did you drag me into the boy's bathroom?"

"I panicked. Besides, it was your loud mouth that almost got us caught" said Joey.

"Well if I get caught in here I'll be expelled" Tea retorted.

"Well you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been stalking me in the halls" replied Joey.

"You know what Joey, screw you. I was just trying to help but obviously you won't accept my help" said Tea.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's! I can handle myself just fine" he said.

"You call **that **fine" she said, puncturing a random gash located by his shoulder blade. As she did that Joey gritted his teeth in pain and felt like dropping to his knees that instant.

"Joey I-I didn't mean to. Are you ok?" she asked sympathetically. Wow, what a dumb question to ask somebody when their cliff deep wounds are gushing blood.

"Wait here" she instructed. "I'll be right back."

Eventually Tea did come back, and with a first aid kit in one hand and a bottle of peroxide in the other. She opened the white tin that had a Red Cross sticker on it and then took out a few cotton balls. She quickly twisted the cap off of the brown bottle of peroxide and ripped off the seal.

"This is gonna hurt" she warned him.

"I don't care" he said.

"So how many of these do you have exactly?" she asked referring to his cuts.

"About 10" he answered.

"Where's the rest of them?" she queried.

Joey responded by taking off his blue school jacket and then his white t-shit that he had on underneath.

"Does this answer your question?" Joey replied.

The first thing Tea noticed was a big pink and red gash going across his back. That was the worst one of the bunch. There were about six wounds that were similar to this one and the rest were only slightly less horrible. Joey's guess was a little off since he had way more that 10 wounds on his body. They were on his back, his chest, his stomach, his arms, and well that was just covering the top part of his body.

"We'll start with the one on your back that way we'll get the worst one over with."

Joey didn't say anything and waited for the sting. Meanwhile outside in the halls of Domino High a random student was just about to head into the bathroom when he heard a deranged yell that made it sound like someone was getting murdered in there. Yet the naïve sophomore boy made his way in; defiantly noticing Joey and Tea. He was to shy to say anything and continued his way to the urinals pretending they weren't there at all.

"Excuse me" said Tea just as the boy pulled down his zipper.

"Yea?" he replied in a quiet and awkward sounding voice.

"Could you maybe do that somewhere else?" she asked.

"Where do you suppose I do it?" he said.

"I don't know, a plant" she replied, "I don't really care. Just not in here."

He didn't say anything after that and just left.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" asked Tea.

"Who cares if he does? Not like anyone would believe him" replied Joey.

"True" she agreed and finished cleaning his cuts.

"So are you going to tell me who hurt you this badly?" the junior brunette questioned cautiously.

"I never said anything to anyone and I don't plan to. Ya know, I wouldn't wanna get anyone sucked into my problems" he responded.

"And I admire you for that but Joey if you ever need anything know that I'll always be here for you" she said.

"Thanks Tea" said Joey "For being a good friend, and for not telling anyone what you saw."

He saw her uneasy expression.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" he asked.

"…No" she replied.

**Thank you! **Was what Joey felt like shouting out.

"Under one condition" she said prolonging his outburst.

"If it comes to a life or death situation, like if you're about to die because of this I have to get you help."

And with that Tea threw the cloth she used to absorb Joey's blood with in the garbage and then washed her hands.

"C'mon let's get out of here" said Joey.


	5. Chapter 5

As the school day ended hundreds of students and teachers crowded out of the building. Yugi and Tristan were standing by a fence at the end of campus waiting for Joey and Tea to show up. Eventually Joey and Tea were also seen exiting Domino High.

"Hey what took you so long?" Tristan complained when Joey and Tea caught up with them as they began wandering the streets of Domino.

"We had to stay after class" they lied in unison.

Yugi and Tristan gave them a weird look but didn't protest.

Minutes later the gang arrived at the Kame game shop which was owned by Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello kids" greeted an elderly man from outside as he finished up sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hi Mr. Moto" said Tea.

Grandpa Moto, also known as Solomon, placed his broom aside as the four teens and himself headed inside when a bell rang indicating that people were entering the shop.

"Hey gramps got any more cards in stock?" asked Joey making his way to the glass display case.

"I'm afraid not Joey" Solomon replied, "but there is someone here to see you."

Joey looked at him confused, that was until a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes walked through the doorway.

"Hey Joseph" she said.

"Hi Mai" said Joey.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi, stepping in on the conversation.

"Oh, just visiting. Why, you're not happy to see me squirt?" she said.

"It's not that" Yugi replied. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Well it seems like you kids have some catching up to do. If you need anything Yugi I'll be over at Suzanne's house, and when you and your friends leave the shop don't forget to lock up, okay?" said Solomon.

"Ok grandpa" replied Yugi.

"Oh and it was nice meeting you Mai" the gray haired man added.

"Same here Solomon and thank you for the card" said Mai.

"It was no trouble at all."

A bell hung above the door let out a ring as Solomon exited the shop.

"Well guys let's get started on our homework" said Tristan as they all walked into the living room.

"Tristan I'm not a guy and the last time I did homework was six years ago" commented Mai.

"Old lady's got a point; Tea _our _homework isn't going to do itself" he rephrased.

"Unlike **you** satellite hair" come-backed Tea.

"Burn!" Joey exclaimed.

After that remark Tea, Joey, and Mai each took a seat on the couch while Yugi and Tristan sat down on separate chairs close by. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea plopped their books down on the table, opened their notebooks and started working on their assignments while Mai sat cross legged filing her nails.

"Your grandpa's really sweet Yugi. He makes me wish mine was still alive." Mai set the file down on the table and took her new card out of the deck strapped to her leg and admired it once again.

"I still can't believe he gave this to me for free. By the looks of it it's rare and quite powerful."

"Yea well, that's my grandpa alright" said Yugi, not really knowing what else to say.

"So when are we going?" asked Mai.

"Going where?" replied Tea.

"The mall" said Mai.

"You're coming with us?" the brunette queried.

"Yea, I thought Joey told you" responded Mai.

"Mai's hanging out with us, isn't this awesome?!" Joey said excitedly.

"That's cool man" said Tristan.

"We'll be leaving soon Mai. It won't take us that long to finish our Algebra homework" said Yugi.

About ten minutes later Yugi and his friends finished their homework. After the spiky haired teen remembered to lock up they all left for the Domino Mall which was filled with clothing stores, music shops, food courts, candy palaces, a small movie theatre, and an arcade. It seemed like a teenager's heaven.

They found their selves walking in the doors of the Domino mall around 4:30pm.

"So what should we do first?" wondered Yugi.

"I'm starving. Why don't we get some food?" suggested Tristan.

"Not a bad idea" agreed Joey. The two of them were about to run off to the food court when Mai grabbed Joey by his arm.

"Joey, children over six are supposed to _walk_in public places" she reminded him.

The rest of the group snickered.

"Yea whatever, I just don't want the food court to run out of pizza" the blonde replied.

When the group of friends arrived at the food court Joey immediately rushed to the nearest fast food stand with Tristan following. Tea went to the McDonald's stand, Yugi went to the sushi bar, and Mai just got a beverage from the soda fountain. When they ordered their food they all met up at a small round table. With there not being enough chairs for everyone Mai, Joey, and Tristan had to each collect a seat from another table and drag it to Yugi and Tea's table.

"Isn't she beautiful Joey?" Tristan asked strangely.

None of them had any idea of who he was talking about until he took a cheeseburger out of its wrapped foil and drooled over it.

'_Weirdo' _thought Tea and Mai.

"So" Mai began, "Do any of you mind if I borrow Joey for awhile after this?"

"Nope he's all yours" replied Tristan.

When they finished eating Joey said "We'll meet up at the arcade."

"See ya lovebirds!" said their friends as Joey and Mai walked off together.

After roaming the mall for a few minutes Joey cautiously put his arm around Mai and to his surprise she didn't remove it.

"So where to?" he asked coolly.

"Well, I've been thinking you could use a new wardrobe" she responded.

Joey read the store name on a sign posted above the entrance.

"Abercrombie & Fitch-no, no, no, no-don't make me go in there" Joey pleaded.

"Don't be such a baby Joseph. We'll go where you want afterwards" Mai offered.

"Fine" he muttered.

Twenty minutes later the "couples" shopping at A&F was over due to Joey's delight.

"I guess you didn't like anything in there" Mai said with Joey walking besides her carrying three shopping bags with the stores label printed on it.

"But you sure did" he responded.

"Oh let's go in that store" Joey said pointing to a shop near the corner of the mall.

"Look's creepy" commented Mai as they walked in and started browsing. Some of the stores obsessed shoppers glared at her rudely after that was said but Mai didn't seem to notice.

Joey first went to the rack of sunglasses which seemed to be calling his name (not literally of course) and tried on a pair of thick black shades.

"How do these look?" he asked.

"They look great on you" she replied.

Her compliment seemed to go to his head a little…

Unlike Abercrombie & Fitch Joey actually liked this store and got all kinds of clothes that made him look like a total bad ass. Mai charged the clothes and the shades and then they left.

"Admit it Mai, you like what you see" he teased.

"I do. Told you a new wardrobe was needed" she stated taking a lick of her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hey a photo booth" Joey noticed.

"Wanna make this day memorable?"

"Why not?" she said as they pushed aside the black velvet curtain to get in the booth. Mai sat on the bench as Joey slid a dollar in the money slot and then sat down next to her.

"Ok first one."

Joey quickly put his arm around Mai as the flash went off.

In the second picture Joey did something extremely retarded. He lifted up his shirt and gave himself two purple nurples. Mai was captured with giving him the "what the fuck are you doing kid" look.

"C'mon Mai you're supposed to laugh and smile when these are being taken not just stare. This ain't a professional photography shoot" said Joey.

When the third picture was being taken the blonde teen made the ghost look with his eyes. Mai did think this was kind of stupid but she was laughing as well.

"Last one" said Joey.

"Let's make it last" said Mai as their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. After the flash went off Mai and Joey exited the tiny booth. Mai got their pictures when they rolled out of the machine. They came out little and black and white, but they were sweet none the less.

"I want these two" she said tearing the strip in half at the fold.

In case you're wondering Mai took the 3rd and 4th pictures while Joey took the first two. Time seemed to fly by as it got later and later by the hour. It was now ten at night as our favorite couple met their friends in the malls arcade.

"You're going down bitch!" trash talked the middle school kid.

Those words were spoken by a big boned Asian nerd who was going up against Tea at Dance Dance Revolution. Tea said nothing back as the game started on another round. The music began when the blue and pink lights flashed to the beat of a song. And as you know when a game goes on it gets more difficult at each level up. On level six Tea was in the lead. Asian kid on the other hand was not as good as a dancer as he said he was. He started sweating and jumping on all the tiles that weren't lighted. Soon the words GAME OVER flashed across the screen pronouncing Tea as the winner. The crowd who was watching cheered, as Asian kid was still jumping angrily on the platform waving his hands all over.

"This game's stupid and gay! You suck!" the young and fat teenager yelled at his challenger, and then ran off, never to be seen again.

"Well that was very interesting… Tea beating a twelve year old at a video game" Mai said kind of sarcastically.

"Hey Mai, how about a game" called Tea from the platform.

"I'll pass. I'm not a very good dancer" replied Mai.

"Please, I need a new challenger" said the short haired brunette.

The crowd started to cheer again as Mai walked up to the platform. Moments later the words STAGE ONE showed up on the screen as fast music began to play. Mai wasn't doing that bad for her first time playing Dance Dance Revolution though Tea was in the lead, as she was all night.

The best part didn't come until Mai tripped while playing the game. Her boot slipped all the way off her foot and hit Tea straight in the face. Tea lost her concentration as she fell backwards off the platform and hit the ground with a _thud!_

As both of them were now lying on the floor the crowds cheering turned into faces of concern.

"I'm alright" Mai said as Joey held out his hand for her.

"Ow, my eye" Tea wined, clutching the right side of her face as she stood up.

"Dats the last game this evening folks!" Joey announced.

The group of people that were watching them slowly left the arcade and went elsewhere.

"That sure was something" said Tristan as the gang was exiting the Domino Mall and walking into the dark streets.

"Sure was" replied Joey, "Who knew Mai was such a great dancer?"

"Are you ok Tea?" Yugi asked the girl walking beside him.

"I'll be fine guys. Great game Mai!" Tea extended her hand out for a congratulatory hand shake but she was facing the wrong angle of her opponent so her arm just kind of went out to some invisible person.

"Well see ya guys, I'm heading back to the game shop" Yugi said as the friends split up and went their separate ways.

"Bye everyone, I'm gonna be going to my eye doctor now" said Tea, still having her hand over her face.

And with that everyone went their own way, except for Joey and Mai who were walking back to Mai's motel room…


	6. Chapter 6

Train

"Whoa, this place is nice!" said Joey as Mai took her plastic key card out of the door slot.

"Are you kidding me? The manager promised me a room with a dock view and a Jacuzzi and I get this" said Mai.

"Well it sure is better than my house" Joey replied as he relaxed back on the couch.

"Go ahead Joey, make yourself at home" she spoke.

"Don't mind if I do" he said pulling up the foot rest.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like a cup?" she asked.

"Yea, thanks Mai" he said as she went off into the kitchen.

Mai walked back into the room Joey was in as the coffee pot heated up in the kitchen. She sat down on the couch next to Joey and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what" asked Joey?

"For tonight; it was one of the greatest nights of my life; something I'll never forget" she smiled.

"No problem; I had a good time to" said Joey.

"To bad it's over" said Mai.

"It's doesn't have to be" Joey smirked.

"What is that!?" she laughed.

"What is what?" queried Joey.

"That smirk" she replied.

"What's wrong with it?" he said.

"Nothing-it's just-it's suggesting that this night, might not be over yet" she indicated.

"Like I said it doesn't have to end yet. Besides, I would much rather be hanging out with you instead of being in the same house as my dad" his voice grew softer and his expression quickly changed.

A noise was heard in the kitchen.

"Coffee's done" she stated.

Mai walked out of the room and came back holding two mugs full of black hot liquid in her hands. She handed one to Joey as she took a sip of her own.

"Do you always make your coffee like this?" asked Joey as he gulped down another steaming mouthful of black hot liquid.

"Yes, I do" Mai answered. "Why, is there something wrong with the way I make it?"

"Eh, no. I like it, it's good" he said sheeplessly.

"Thanks" Mai replied.

"Its way too many calories when you mix in sugar and cream" she added.

Joey decided to change the subject. He faced her while setting his mug on the coffee table. He placed his hand on top of hers as Mai looked him fully in the eyes after that last action.

"Mai I gotta ask you somethin' before I back down again" he spoke.

"What is it?" In her mind, Mai had kind of an idea of what he wanted to ask her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

"Joey… you wouldn't want me as your girlfriend" Mai replied.

"How would you know what I want?" Joey retorted.

"Because Joey, I know you, and I know what's good for you and it's definitely not me" said Mai.

"Why not?" he asked sadly.

Mai didn't know how to answer that. Instead she just looked down and slipped her hand out from underneath his as it slid down some more on his thigh.

"I just don't think it would work out" Mai said.

"Why would you say that? If two people love each other it means it has to work out" said Joey.

Silence passed between the both of them.

"Look this is a stupid thing to get upset over. I'm just not the type of person to be in a real relationship so don't take it personally if I turned you down" exclaimed Mai.

"But I do take it personally Mai. I love you and I thought you loved me! Isn't that why you came back?" he asked.

"Joey-"

"Save it I'm going. Sorry I wasted your time."

Joey slammed the door behind him as he left. Mai was now alone in her hotel room as tears started forming in her eyes._ Alone_, she hated that word.


	7. Chapter 7

Train

Mai would never admit this to anyone not even to herself but she knew in her mind that she loved Joey and now she knew that he loved her back. So why did she turn him down? Maybe it was the most logical reason being Mai was 25 and Joey was 17. She was as young as 25 but she was still too old for him. He was still a minor and even if they were together wouldn't that be illegal? They both knew it was wrong but felt and wished it would be right. Mai felt terrible. She knew this would be her last visit to Domino and she wanted to make everything right but she ended up hurting the only person that cared about her; the only person who loved her.

She decided she wasn't going to sit there any longer and feel sorry for herself. She was going to tell Joey how she really felt and explain to him exactly why they couldn't be together. She would fill that mysterious gap in both their lives once and for all. There would be no more going back so she had to make things right this time.

"_But how am I going to do that if I don't even know where he lives?! _thought Mai as she paced around her room some more.

"_I got it! If I wouldn't know, surely his best friend would.' _

And with that Mai headed once again to the Game Shop. Meanwhile Joey was walking through some alleyways when finally he arrived at his house. He felt uneasy as he noticed that the front door was already open. Joey heard banging noises inside and the lights were very dim in every room of the house. This surely wasn't a good sign and meant one of two things, either a, his home was being robbed, or b, his dad was in his abusive alcoholic mood. Personally he hoped it was only robbers because he would be able to handle it. His dad however, he was stuck with.

Joey soon discovered what the noise was. It was his dad rampaging in the living room as he was looking in every drawer near by and soon was slamming each one shut after he didn't find what he was looking for.

"God damn it, where the fuck have yew been boy!?" Mr. Wheeler quickly turned around and faced his son with anger showing in his eyes.

"Out" Joey replied.

"Don't you think that answer will satisfy me! I wanna know where you were and what took ya so long" Mr. Wheeler demanded.

"I was at the arcade with my friend's sir and then I walked this girl back to her hotel room, which didn't end well" Joey said.

"Did ya think you're in this world just to have a fun time? Did ya think there was no such thing as rules and ya could dew whatever you damn well please?" his father questioned him.

"No sir" replied Joey.

"Well I'm not quite sure I believe ya."

Mr. Wheeler quickly got a hold of Joey's throat and attempted to cut off his air supply. Joey punched him right in-between the eyes causing Mr. Wheeler to release his neck. Once Joey was freed he felt a form of glass smash against his head, thus making him drop to the ground. He was kicked over and over again in the stomach and ribs until he heard the sickening sound of a bone breaking. His vision became blurry as his fathers words became more unclear after each kick he received. That was it, all he would do is pass out again and his father would never get would he deserved. He would just have to live with this for another few months until he was 18 and old enough to get his own place.

"_You worthless piece of shit, no wonder your mother and sister left you here to rot!"_

"Mom left you because she couldn't take this anymore" Joey said standing up, "and neither can I old man. You made your own life hell and my life hell. You ruined our family; you lost our money betting on some stupid fucking race, you're the worthless piece of shit!"

Mr. Wheeler slammed his sons head against the wall. Joey fell down once again as blood started trickling under his forehead. He felt the liquidly substance going across his hairline as he pulled his hand down and glanced at the blood painted on his three middle fingertips. It stung but he was determined to get up.

"Still didn't have enough, huh?" Mr. Wheeler roared.

"NO I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH!" Joey retorted as he grabbed a bat nearby on the floor and hit his father once on the head with it and three more time across the back. Mr. Wheeler collapsed on the floor on couscous as Joey took a small amount of cash that was laid out on the kitchen table and left his house…


	8. Chapter 8

Train

Mai approached the Game shop as she noticed the _Closed _sign hanging on the door.

'_Of course they're closed, it's after midnight. I'll just come back in the morning.'_

And she did. Mai entered the Game shop at noon as the bell above the door rang.

"Hey Mai" greeted Yugi cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo" she replied.

"Are you ok Mai?" the short teen asked her.

"Yea I'm fine" Mai lied.

"Yugi, would you happen to know where Joey lives?" she asked.

"Yea, I know where he lives. You need the directions?" Yugi replied.

"That would be helpful. Thank You" said Mai as Yugi began writing down the directions on a piece of notebook paper.

Mai left the Game shop when she got the directions for Joey's house, and then headed towards the ghetto part of town. Once she arrived at the right address she knocked on the door uneasily. She heard the sound of glass breaking from inside the house and slow heavy footsteps making its way towards the entrance. The door was burst open revealing a tall grubby man staring at her up and down.

"You're not Italian" he grunted.

"No, I'm not. I came here to see Joey Wheeler but I guess I got the wrong address-sorry to disturb you."

Mai turned around to leave when she felt the man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait ma'am, Joey lives here. He's just not home at the moment" said Mr. Wheeler.

"When he comes back can you give him a message?" asked Mai.

"Sure" Mr. Wheeler replied, "Or better yet why don't you come on inside. I'll bet ya he be back in a minute."

"Are you sure that wouldn't be too much trouble?" said Mai as she was trying not to vomit from the smell of his alcoholic breath upon her.

"It would be no trouble at all miss" Mr. Wheeler replied kindly as he felt the soft skin of her wrists clutched between his rough palms.

"Actually I'm kind of in a hurry. Could you just tell him that-Joey?"

Mai paused in mid sentence as she saw Joey approach her from inside the house.

"Hey pops I'm goin out for awhile" said Joey as he put his arm around Mai thus Mr. Wheeler releasing his grip on her.

"Be back by curfew this time Joey. You wouldn't want yer old man having to worry about ya again, now would ya?" Mr. Wheeler smirked.

"No sir" said Joey.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Wheeler" said Mai as she took a few steps back and was now standing on the brown lawn.

"Nice ta meet ya to. Come back any time now" Mr. Wheeler replied.

Joey was about to leave when Mr. Wheeler grabbed him forcefully by his jacket collar and whispered something in his ear while Mai wasn't looking.

"I guess you're not so worthless after all boy, since you got a piece like that ta come here. Not bad. Not bad at all" he commented.

"I gotta try the bitch out next time."

"Stay away from her" said Joey as he walked away from his father and caught up with Mai.

They went to the park, the same park they went to on their first date. Well, one wouldn't really call it a date, just the spot where Mai told Joey to meet her since she was back in town.

"Mai, why'd you come to my house?" asked Joey as they walked together through the newly cut grass in the park.

"Why'd you think? To see you of course" she replied.

"But last time I talked to ya you seemed really pissed off at me" said Joey.

"I'm not pissed off" said Mai.

"Well dats a relief because I don't want you to be. Listen Mai, I'm sorry how I acted last night. I acted like… an immature kid and I know you must have a good reason-whatever it was-for turning me down" Joey spoke.

"It's not good Joey" Mai changed her tone in voice.

"I wasn't turning you down. I-I didn't mean to hurt you" she stammered. "You see, you left before I could tell you why."

"Well, why then?" he questioned.

"Joey look at me" Mai said as they stopped walking and found some shade under a big green tree. "You gotta promise that whatever I tell you stays between us; that you'll never say anything no matter what-not even to your friends!"

"Alright, alright, I promise" he said.

"Swear!" she insisted.

"Ok, I swear. Now what is it?" said Joey.

Mai leaned closer to him, almost whispering in his ear, "I killed somebody."

"What?" he said disbelievingly.

"It's true" she said even quieter.

"It was self defense Joey. He tried to kill me" Mai stated.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with you rejecting me?" asked Joey.

"You don't get it do you Joseph? Unless you'll willing to be in a long distance relationship there won't be no us, there won't even be me anymore. I'm changing my name, I'm changing my identity, and I'm leaving. You know, the only reason I came back to this town was to give you a decent good bye, but I guess I screwed that up to."

He paused. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" she replied.

"I can't believe this. This fuckin' sucks!" Joey dwelled.

"Well it just shows that nothing ever goes right for me. Joey, I think the police know that I did it" said Mai.

"Why would you say dat?" Joey asked.

"Because when I did it… I think I left something behind. My locket, I can't find it anywhere but that's probably where it is" she said tearing up.

"Please don't cry" Joey said holding her close to him.

Mai threw her arms around Joey and wept even harder. Seconds later she realized what she was doing and quickly pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry about that Joey. I know I'm acting like such a weak baby and I'm sorry you had to see me like that" she apologized.

"Mai its ok, I would a been a lot worse if I were in your situation. Just believe me when I say it's not over for you. Sure you made a mistake, but it's **not** over ok? Your gonna find someplace nice to live and you're gonna have a new identity. Just promise me you'll lay low" said Joey.

"I promise" she sniffled and pulled him into another hug.

"I love you Joey."

"Love ya to… so, did you find a place yet?" asked Joey.

"Actually I did. I'm going to live in El Nino" said Mai.

"Huh?" he said puzzled.

"It's an island in Mexico. I went there once as kid and decided it was the most beautiful place in the world" Mai replied.

"It sounds great, be sure to send me a postcard" said Joey.

"I will" said Mai as her expression started growing gloomy again.

"Oh Joey, you're the only one I'm gonna miss so much" she spoke.

"We'll see each other again" said Joey as Mai looked away from him, "Right?"

"No we won't. Even if we do it'll be a long time. It could be years" said Mai.

"Well I'm sorry Mai, I just can't wait that long" Joey responded.

"…I understand" she replied.

"That's why I'm going with you" he said.

"Really? You know, you'll be leaving your whole life behind and I don't even think I'm worth that" she said making eye contact with him again.

"I think you are. Mai, I would do anything to make you happy" said Joey.

Mai smiled and held his hand saying, "I know. Well I got to head back now and take care of some things."

Mai released his hand and started to walk her own way.

"Oh, and if you really are serious be at the Domino Train station by quarter to six tomorrow morning" Mai added while taking one last glance at Joey and continuing on a different path…

The next morning he was there waiting for her on a chilly spring morning.

_If we could run away together and leave our past behind_

_I could be yours and you could be mine_

_We'll start a whole new life_

_Where no one knows who we are_

_We have to take the train because I sold my sports car_

_I would rather have a different name_

_Than anyone knowing what I have done_

_They're looking for me; I know I'm on the run_

_I don't know how long I'll have to hide_

_Probably Forever_

_You left everything behind_

_For we can be together_


End file.
